custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Flardrek (Toa Hydros)
Flardrek is a veteran Glatorian of the Fire Tribe. Biography Early Life On Spherus Magna, Flardrek lived with other members of the Fire Tribe under the rule of the Element Lord of Fire. After the Core War erupted on Spherus Magna, Flardrek was recruited as a soldier under the command of the Element Lord of Fire, who wished to possess control over a recently discovered substance known as Energized Protodermis. In order to prepare him for the war, Flardrek was given a crash course through combat by Magmus, one of the Element Lord's commanders. .]] After his initial training was complete, Flardrek served under Ackar's command, though quickly proved his developing skills in combat, and eventually gained the rank of lieutenant. Later on, Flardrek was again promoted to the rank of field commander, and placed in charge of an entire battalion of the Fire Tribe's army. During the war, he led a successful assault on a Rock army outpost, where he clashed the the elite Skrall later known as Tervok, fought in the Battle of Iron Canyon, and managed to spring a surprise attack on a large task force of Jungle Tribe warriors. At a later stage, he helped guard a Fire Tribe stronghold for a period of time. Glatorian Career Eventually, Spherus Magna was split apart, effectively ending the war and stranding Flardrek and many others on Bara Magna. After this occurred, the Glatorian social system was founded, resulting in Flardrek seeking out Magmus to help him continued his training. As the years passed Flardrek proved to be a worthy warrior, eventually becoming Vulcanus' secondary Glatorian after Magmus relinquished the position. Flardrek would go on to claim victory at the Great Tournament, becoming the reigning champion of Glatorian for the following year. During this time, he became good friends with the Jungle warrior, Solnohk. Many years ago, however, a clash with a treacherous Ice Tribe warrior known as Strakk resulted in Flardrek being wounded. While his wounds weren't fatal, Flardrek was still forced to step down and pass his title as the Fire Tribe's secondary Glatorian onto Perditus. After recovering, Flardrek became a village guard, though retained his title as a Glatorian, fighting in the arena when needed. Several months ago, Flardrek was assigned to replace the Fire Tribe's primary caravan guard, Vesha, who had disappeared without a trace. He was later assigned to accompany a convoy to Tajun, though was unable to return to Vulcanus fast enough to represent the Fire Tribe in a match against a Skrall. Along with the other Glatorian, Flardrek traveled to Atero in order to participate in the Great Tournament. During the first match of the tournament, the arena was invaded by an army of Skrall. Flardrek and the other Glatorian attempted to repel the Skrall forces. Despite their best efforts to force the Skrall back, Flardrek and the others were eventually overpowered, and forced to flee the city. Flardrek then returned to Vulcanus with several Agori in order to inform the village of the occurrence. .]] Glatorian Abductions More recently, Flardrek was contracted to represent his tribe in an arena match. He arrived in Tesara for his fight whilst accompanying a caravan to the Jungle village. Upon arriving in the village's arena, Flardrek engaged Solnohk in their match, a match resulting in Flardrek's victory. Shortly afterward, Flardrek left Tesara with his caravan, only to be ambushed by Skirvex's forces. Flardrek managed to defeat three enslaved Vorox and a Bone Hunter before being brought down by a special forces Skrall named Drakzu. .]] Flardrek was later dragged back to Skirvex's lair and placed in a holding cell with another captured warrior named Frehsk. Some time later, the Agori Ranzesk and the Zesk Drex were thrown into Flardrek's cell. After preventing Freshk from attacking the pair, Flardrek, who believed Tuma to be behind the plot, began questioning Ranzesk on Tuma's motives for performing the abductions. After Ranzesk revealed that he had not be associated with the Rock Tribe for years and had been traveling with the exiled Skrall Verex, Flardrek, Drex, and Ranzesk began discussing their theories on who was behind the abductions. Later, Verex was thrown into his cell, and revealed that a substance had been pumped into his body that weakened him so much he couldn't escape. After discussing the mutant Skrall's condition, Verex fell unconscious. When he reawoke, Verex attacked his friends as a result of suffering severe hallucinations. After recovering from one of Verex's blows, Flardrek caught the Skrall in a headlock, pleading with him to calm down. Unwilling to listen, Verex summoned his strength, and sent Flardrek reeling across the room. However, before he could kill Ranzesk or Dre, Flardrek delivered a strong blow to the Skrall's face, knocking him out. Fearing for Verex's stability, Flardrek and Ranzesk vowed to escape. After developing an escape plan, Flardrek and Frehsk pretended to be injured, resulting in the guards entering the cell to retrieve them for healing. Once they in, Drex attacked one of the guards, whilst Flardrek and Frehsk handled the other. After parting with Frehsk, Flardrek, Ranzesk, and Drex left to escape, reluctantly leaving behind Verex. As they made their way through the fortress, Flardrek realized this had been a Fire Tribe fortress he had guarded during the war, and using his knowledge of it's layout to his advantage, attempted to locate the exit. Unfortunately, they were caught by Skirvex and his minions whilst the Skrall was inspecting three captured warriors, prompting Skirvex to have Inzek knock Flardrek unconscious. Upon recovering, Flardrek discovered that he, Drex, and Ranzesk had been returned to their cell. They then confronted the newly captured warriors, who offered their help. After discussing the warrior's reasons for allowing themselves to be captured, Inzek arrived to free them, though when Ranzesk informed her of Verex's removal to be enslaved, Inzek rushed off to free him, leaving Flardrek and his allies trapped in their cells. After Flardrek quelled a debate between Nepzek and Vernax, Ignika Nui transformed into a much larger form, and tore down the door before lunging it at the guards. After reverting back to his normal form, Ignika Nui lead the group to the fortress' armory, where they recovered their weapons. During this time, Ignika Nui used his powers to grant Flardrek elemental control over Fire, abilities which he tested by blasting back a pair of Skrall guards. After Vernax returned with a captive Skrall with useful information, Flardrek, Vernax, Nepzek, and the Skrall set off to locate Ranzesk and the others, whilst Ignika Nui sought out Inzek and Verex. After finding the Agori in the fortress' stables, Flardrek and his companions decided to include a young female Vorox named Reesha in their group in order to return her to Zecrek, a pack leader allied with Verex. After agreeing to the notion, Flardrek and the others assembled themselves, and prepared to depart. After Ignika Nui and Inzek regrouped with Flardrek and the others, carrying an unconscious Verex, the group headed for the Sanctuary. There, he engaged Lotawn in a practice duel, and after a long struggle succeeded in defeating him. Ignika Nui then returned to the Sanctuary, and introduced his allies to an associate of his named Henarck. Abilities & Traits A wise and honorable warrior, Flardrek is a veteran of many battles. Always a careful fighter, Flardrek's training has made him cautious as well as fierce in combat. Flardrek is also known to be a master swordsman and is well-trained in most forms of combat. With the assistance of Ignika Nui, Flardrek was granted Elemental Fire powers. Tools Flardrek wields a Magma Blaze Sword as well as a Thornax Launcher. He also possesses a shield he uses in combat from time to time. Alternate Versions *Flardrek Trivia *Flardrek was inspired by a MOC of the same name originally created by user Chicken Bond. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' (Mentioned Only) *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:Glatorian Category:Toa Hydros Category:Caravan Guards Category:Fire Tribe